A Countdown To Aeris
by Carbuncle
Summary: The party gather together to celebrate Aeris's birthday.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY! A SPECIAL SERIES FOR FEBRUARY!   
  
'A Countdown To Aeris'  
  
"Yippee!", shrieked Aeris excitedly.  
  
"Argh!", exclaimed Cloud. "Geez Aeris, do you have to scream like that?!"  
  
"Well excuse me for being excited! I mean, it's not everyday you have a birthday now, is it?!", she pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. Happy Birthday!", smiled Cloud as he handed her a present.  
  
"Oooh! I wonder what it could be!", the ancient giggled. "Man, I love birthdays!"  
  
The whole party had gathered at Aeris's house in Midgar to help celebrate her 23rd birthday. She began to open her gifts...  
  
"Oh! What a beautiful vase! Thank you Cloud!", she smiled. "And what have you got me, Tifa?"  
  
"Here you go, Aeris.", said Tifa as she passed Aeris her present.  
  
Aeris teared it open and pulled out a small white t-shirt and a black skirt that was so short it could only be described as a belt.  
  
"Uh... thanks."  
  
"He he!", Tifa smirked. "It's an exact copy of my outfit! You'll have no trouble getting guys with that on!"  
  
"What?! Are you suggesting that I have trouble getting a date?!", Aeris growled.  
  
"No! No, of course not!", choked Tifa.  
  
Aeris ripped open the rest of her gifts, and before long, a giant pile of presents stood before her.  
  
"Wow! Quite a collection this year! Thanks everybody!", she smiled.  
  
"That's not exactly everything, my dear.", laughed Elmyra. "Here you are."  
  
She handed Aeris a small box.  
  
"Oh mom. You shouldn't have!", gurgled Aeris while opening the box. She pulled out a set of keys. "Huh? Am I moving out?"  
  
"No silly!", Elmyra coughed. "But if you look outside, then I think you'll find something that might help make those keys a bit more fun!"  
  
"You... you didn't get me a...? You? Oh mom! Oh my God!"  
  
Aeris raced outside. She looked around as the party joined her. All she could see was a small yellow Chocobo.  
  
"Hmmm... so, like, where's the car?"  
  
"Car?! Oh no! You must be mistaken! That's your special birthday gift! Her name is... well, she doesn't exactly have a name yet. But you can call her anything you like!", belowed Elmyra while pointing to the Chocobo.  
  
"A Chocobo?! You got me a Chocobo?!", Aeris yelled. "...Why the hell would a Chocobo need keys?!"  
  
"The Chocobo don't need keys!", Barrett explained. "Your mom also rented you a stable at Choco Bill's Chocobo ranch! That's what the keys are for!"  
  
"Oh...", Aeris grumbled.  
  
"Well, don't be so ungrateful Aeris! Take her for a test run!", shouted Cid.  
  
"Grrr... okay!", mumbled Aeris.  
  
She climbed onto the Chocobo and gave it a little kick.  
  
"Alright, Choco! Let's see what you got!"  
  
"WARK!", exclaimed the Chocobo, as if it didn't want to be taken for a ride.  
  
"Hey! It's not moving!", grumbled Aeris. "Some birthday this is turning out to be!"  
  
"Aw... Hey! I got a plan!", bloated Yuffie.  
  
She sneaked up behind the Chocobo and gave a sharp tug on it's feathers. It shot off through the slums in fear with Aeris sat on it's back, screaming for her life. The party gave chase in an attempt to save her.  
  
"Geeeetttt mmmmeeee ooooffff tttthhhhiiiissss tttthhhhiiiinnnngggg!", she howled.  
  
"Hold on Aeris!", the party yelled.  
  
The Chocobo ran towards a huge wall. As it got closer, it dug it's claws into the ground, causing it to stop without warning. Aeris flew off hurtling into the wall. Upon impact, she was transformed into a human pancake.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You beasts!", yelled Cloud.  
  
"No way! She's not dead!", shouted Barrett.  
  
"Barrett! They killed Aeris!", shrieked Tifa while pointing to her battered body.  
  
"She's fakin' it!"  
  
"Barrett! She's dead!", Cloud flinched as he pulled her remains off the wall.  
  
"Aw, dammit!", groaned Barrett. "What'll we tell Elmyra?"  
  
"Too late Barrett. I already know.", Elmyra sniffed as she approached the party. "Y'know, she was such a brave little girl."  
  
"Little girl?! She was like, 23!", whispered Cid.  
  
"Well... I think we've all decided on a name for the Chocobo now. I think we should call her 'Aeris', after my sweet wonderful daughter.", Elmyra said proudly.  
  
"Wasn't even her real daughter either!", Cid mumbled quietly.  
  
"...Hey! We forgot all about Aeris's birthday cake! C'mon everyone! Let's eat!", laughed Barrett.  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
